


Meditation

by violetends



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Meditation, Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetends/pseuds/violetends
Summary: Touka has always enjoyed doing yoga and now, after the birth of her son, she’s back at her routine and Kaneki catches her. Touka lures him into joining her in hopes it will benefit him in more ways than one.





	Meditation

Touka had always maintained a healthy exercise regime ever since she could remember. Ghouls in general needed to have some way of staying fit because it helped with stamina and it was essential to survive in the ghoul world. For Touka, yoga helped keep her mentally clear and her body flexible; her muscles could handle more than usual, especially if she was ever in a fight. Thankfully though, she hadn’t needed to fight in some time. Still, she had to be prepared for anything at anytime. 

Throughout her pregnancy she tried to keep up with doing yoga, but sometimes she was too tired from working at the coffee shop all day and then eventually it got to the point where she got too big to do much of her favorite poses. But since giving birth to her son, Kai, she was excited to get back to her into her routine. Her muscles craved for it and so did her mind.

    
Her favorite time of the day to do yoga was early in the morning when it was still dark out. Sometimes Kaneki would be sleeping throughout her workout or sometimes she’d be a couple of hours late and have Kai in his bassinet watching her while she’d throw a silly face at him and make him laugh. It was just something she enjoyed doing when she had the time, and she would always end up feeling refreshed after a routine. 

  
After checking up on Kai, who had become the ultimate dream baby at night and would sleep the whole way through until ten in the morning, Touka headed back into the bedroom and grabbed her mat to get ready for a session. It was still dark outside, but the sun was rising fast. She laid out her mat, got herself situated, and began her breathing warm up. 

    
“So, this is what you’re up to in the mornings?” Touka heard Kaneki’s voice as she switched to a pose that let her see him sitting up in bed with his hair all over the place and looking half awake, but still had a radiant smile on his face.

    
Touka smiled back, “You’re up  early,” she went into another pose. Kaneki usually had bad nights that kept him up until three in the morning until he could finally go to sleep and the wake up later in the day. Sometimes he wouldn’t sleep at all. The stresses of being King still affected him severely and Touka would help him as much as she could, but even she was beginning to believe it wasn’t enough. 

  
Kaneki tousled his hair some more, yawned, and sluggishly got out of bed and walked out of the room; the whole time Touka watched him. She then went into a post that focused on lower half of her body and could feel the muscles in her lower back and in her legs stretch nicely. After a few minutes she’s up on her feet doing a pose that has her head between her spreader legs and that’s when she see Kaneki walk back into the bedroom, looking a little more awake.   
 _He’s gonna need his coffee soon_ , she thinks, knowing it’s her coffee that can work wonders on him. 

  
Kaneki headed back to the bed, but sat on the edge of it and kept his eyes on Touka as she continued to do her yoga. She put her body in a variety of poses that Kaneki honestly couldn’t believe could be done. He had always known she was flexible, but what he was seeing her do was impressive. 

  
“Does it ever hurt?” He finds himself asking an internal question out loud. Touka is in a pose that tests her balance and flexibility, but she’s unfazed by his question and answers without missing a beat. 

  
“No, it doesn’t hurt.” She then lowers herself to the floor and sits down, looking at him. “Why don’t you join me?” she asks him and points out to an extra mat. Kaneki looks at it, then to Touka and then to himself. 

    
“I’m not in the proper…attire?” He says sheepishly, noting the fact he was just in his briefs while Touka was in a sports bra and yoga pants. 

  
“Well, you can be naked if you want to,” She’s grinning as Kaneki goes red and chuckles. “Silly Kaneki, you’re fine like that. Just grab the mat and join me.” 

    
Kaneki puffs out some air and then finally gets up to get the mat and lays out near hers. Touka stands up and begins to explain to him the importance of breathing while doing the poses, that’s it’s not be looked at as just exercise for muscles, but also an exercise for the mind. She tells him that the thing she enjoys most with yoga is it does help with rejuvenation of the mind and body, noting that it’s a great stress reliever just like sex is. They both laughed.

    
They sat across from each other, cross legged, when Touka takes a deep breath; deciding to bring up something that was unavoidable since it happened last night. “You’re still having nightmares.” It wasn’t a question, it was an observation. Kaneki looks down and gets lost in thought. 

  
“I thought they were going away, I’m sorry.” He sounds defeated. 

   _  
_ _Always apologizing_ , Touka thinks. 

  
“Don’t be sorry. I’m just worried.” She means it. The nightmares had always been a thing with Kaneki ever since they started sleeping together, even before moving into their home. They’re weren’t every night, but then there were nights when Kaneki wouldn’t sleep at all and probably because he wanted to avoid the nightmares. She couldn’t blame him. 

  
Sometimes the nightmares would only make him stir in his sleep, he’d make noises and be covered in sweat before waking up startled and crying; having Touka hold him close to get him to go back to sleep. Other times, the nightmares would have a violent effect on Kaneki causing him to jump out of bed and look like he was on the brink of losing his mind, frightening even, and Touka would use herself to get him to snap out of it. And she was okay with that, she was willing to do whatever she could to help him, but he needed something more. 

  
The nightmares weren’t the problem though, what they were doing was highlighting the main issue with Kaneki which was that he was severely affected mentally by everything he had gone through and the stress he was under as King was adding to it. 

  
Touka knew that recently there were issues with some ghouls who were rebelling against Kaneki, refusing to abide by his set of rules, hunting down humans and acting out violently against ghouls who got in their way. And Touka, knowing how Kaneki was, knew he was trying to resolve it without having to use violence. They both knew how easy it was for him to lose control when he resorted to violence lately… 

  
“Look, let’s try this, okay? Think of it as a way to meditate. We’ll start off easy and if you like it, you can be my second yoga partner.” Touka said with a smile. 

  
Kaneki frowned, “Second yoga partner? Who’s the first?”, he seemed genuinely confused. 

  
“The sleepyhead in the other room.” Touka giggled, making Kaneki laugh. 

  
“Okay, Senpai, teach me.” Kaneki said as Touka sat up straight, looking a little proud at how he called her Senpai. 

  
“Let’s start off with Child’s Pose and it goes like this,” Touka showed him and he closely followed. 

  
Pose after pose, he was doing a good job at keeping up with her and following what she had told him about his breathing. He seemed to be enjoying it as well which made her feel better. There were a few poses that tested certain muscles that he didn’t know were there before, but he pushed through.

    
Touka then told him she wanted them do one of her favorite poses, the Supported Shoulderstand. Easy. She knew he would be able to do anything. And once they were done they sat across from each other again; she could see Kaneki looking fully awake now. 

    
“Did I do okay?” He asked, unsure of himself. 

  
“You did great,” Touka beamed, “But did you like it?” she asked. 

    
“I really enjoyed it, actually.” His eyes were smiling. 

    
“I’m glad. We can go onto more advanced poses next time. And I’ve been wanting to do couples yoga, that would be so much fun if we could get into that.” Kaneki couldn’t stop smiling at how enthusiastic she was, how happy it made her and he wanted to keep her that way. But he had to admit, he did feel better. His body was awake and his mind wasn’t foggy. This was something he needed and he was thankful for Touka looking out for him. 

  
“Whatever you want to do, Senpai.” He leaned in to kiss her. She was quick to react by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Then they pulled away suddenly. He felt guilty, he didn’t want her to think this was intention from the start. “I’m sorry, I hope you don’t think I was trying —" 

  
She didn’t let Kaneki finish his sentence, “Just shut up and kiss me.” She gave a smirk, welcoming whatever he wanted to do to her. It still amused her that he would still have moments of not knowing when to initiate sex between them.  _Endearing_ … 

  
Kaneki moved in to kiss her again, making her fall back onto her mat and fitting himself between her legs. His hips rolled against hers, making her feel his arousal. She moaned against his lips, already impatient as the urge hits her hard. She was quick to turn around to get on her hands and knees, showing off that she was ready for him to take her. 

  
He was quick, slipping up behind her and easily slipped her pants down midway to her thighs, finding she wasn’t wearing underwear and he couldn’t help but wonder if she had anticipated this. He grins to himself, not surprised, and he reaches down to free his hardness from his briefs and wastes no time in sliding himself into her slick folds. 

    
Both of them let out hitched breaths, stilling themselves to enjoy the intimateness that was always electric. Kaneki then gripped Touka’s hips, easing himself out slowly and sinking back in a quick thrust. He repeated the movement again and again, driving her crazy and making her quiver. She lowered herself down lower to the mat, keeping her hips up in the air for him to keep driving into her. The new angle allowing him to get even deeper inside her, making them both moan at the feeling. 

  
He finds a steady, deep pace as she presses her cheek to the mat; her head bobbing up and down against it with each of his thrusts. He was so deep. She starts to grab at the mat, holding onto it as Kaneki’s thrusts become faster, harder. So much harder. She’s starting to whimper his name and he can feel she’s close to her orgasm just as he is. 

    
Touka cries out against the mat as she comes undone, her walls clenching over and over. And that’s all that it takes for Kaneki come right after her. His hands tighten their grip over her hips as he gives one final thrust, spilling himself deep inside her and moaning out her name. 

    
Touka, with her the side of her face pressed up against the mat, was in a hazy and breathless state, but on a complete high. She felt Kaneki pull out and watched him collapse onto his back on his mat, tuck himself back into his briefs while also trying to regain his breath. She pulled her pants back up and knelt next to him, running her fingers through his messy hair. 

    
“I guess quickies might be another perk to doing yoga with me.” Touka joked. 

  
“The best perk.” He laughs, laughing even harder when she playfully punches him in the stomach. They’re both silent as Kaneki shuts his eyes and lets Touka play with his hair. 

    
Then they hear a burst of cries from Kai’s room. Right on time. 

    
“Feeding time.” Touka got up on her shaky legs and made her way out of the room. Kaneki laid there for a moment, soaking in the euphoria that still coursed through him before finally getting onto his feet to roll up both mats and put them away. He then headed over to Kai’s room where the cries had gone quiet.

    
He leaned up against the doorframe, watching Touka from behind. He could hear her cooing at their son, putting a bright smile on his face. 

    
“Could you do me a favor?” Touka asked turning around to face him with Kai secured to her bosom. 

    
“Anything.” He answered, he just couldn’t take his eyes off her. He seemed to fall more and more in love with her each day. 

    
“Can you make the coffee this morning?” She asks sweetly. 

    
“Roger.” 

    
————— 


End file.
